


Don't Panic (you've got this)

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Gen, Minor Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Struggling to find the perfect gift for your girlfriend? Peter's got May covered.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Don't Panic (you've got this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> I hope you have a fantastic birthday!

May wasn't sure how long she'd been on the couch cradling her laptop, scrolling endlessly through a click hole of websites. She started at Uncommon Goods, which led her to Litographs and then Pop Chart and now she was in an Etsy spiral where she was questioning the quality of everything she thought Pepper might like. She was also pretty sure anything worthy of giving to Pepper on her birthday couldn't be shipped in time. She noticed Peter moving around the apartment but wasn't really paying attention to him.

"I'm having ice cream for dinner," Peter called from the kitchen doorway.

"Okay," May said without thinking.

_Oh, maybe this knitted eye glasses holder for her nightstand._

"Wait. Peter! What did you say?"

Peter plopped down next to her on the couch with a half unwrapped protein bar in hand. "Want a bite?"

"No, thank you. Did you say something about ice cream?"

"May, you've been staring at the screen for hours and haven't moved. What's so interesting? Lost in another cat meme spiral?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Well, I can't guarantee it, but I swear I'll try."

"Peter…"

"Okay, okay, I promise." Peter crossed his heart like he was making a promise with May when he was in middle school.

"I'm trying to find a birthday present...for Pepper."

"Online?!"

"Yes, online. Isn't that where everyone shops these days?"

Peter grabbed May's laptop and put it on the coffee table. "May, you absolutely cannot buy Pepper Potts a birthday present off the internet. She can literally order anything she wants at the touch of a button, in fact she can probably have it delivered to her home or office in under 30 minutes."

"Ugh. This is not helping, Peter. You're over at Tony's a lot, you must see Pepper at work. Do you have any better ideas?"

Peter shoved more of the protein bar into his mouth and said between bites, "I'll get my coat, we're going out."

"Fine. Remind me not to start dating someone three weeks before their birthday."

"You know that that's ridiculous, right?"

"Peter, who is the adult in this relationship?"

"At the moment...it's looking like me."

May tried to swat him, but his reflexes were too quick for her. Before she could touch him, he leapt over the coffee table and toward his room. “Grabbing my coat!” he shouted. “I can tell you’re very eager to go!”

When they got down to the street, May hailed a cab. She could still whistle better than anyone she knew, and Peter’s was just pitiful. Once they were in the cab, May looked at Peter expectantly. "Okay. This was your idea. Where are we going?"

"Chelsea Market," Peter told the cab driver. He looked over at May. "It's still weird you're dating Tony's ex."

"You mean, it's weird you're dating Pepper's ex?"

"May!"

"Come on, Peter, you have super powers, you could date anyone, but no, you're dating a billionaire with a hero complex. A much older one at that"

"What does his money have to do with it? Pepper has plenty of her own, if that's a concern. Besides, May, you know I was dating Tony before you started dating Pepper."

"Easter should be fun this year," May deadpanned. 

"If you don't find Pepper a suitable gift, you two might not make it to Easter."

"Peter Parker!"

"Okay, okay. We'll find something. Chelsea market has hip stuff now."

"It's freezing out, you sure I couldn't have found something from the warmth of our couch?"

"I'm sure. Trust me, okay?"

"Fine," May said, patting Peter's leg. She knew he was an adult now, but he would never not be a kid to her. There were a lot of changes in both of their lives and she was trying to adjust as quickly as she could, but she supposed some habits never die.

Chelsea Market seemed to be different. May hadn’t been here in ages, and it showed. Despite the cold, the market was bustling, people were spilling out of the food stalls and she kept getting bumped into by passer-bys. 

"Let's check out Artist and Fleas, they have a lot of maker stuff."

"I'm not buying anything for Pepper from a shop with _fleas_ in the name. Sorry, not happening."

"It's a cool shop, but you're the boss. What about Li-Lac Chocolates?"

"Chocolate is always good, let's take a look."

Come February, everyone had abandoned their New Year's resolutions and so when they had made their way to Li Lac, the chocolatier was predictably jam-packed. Peter and May both stared at each other and knew they wouldn't be going in.

"There's Posman Books?"

"Too intimate," May remarked, looking at the directory on her phone.

"Too intimate?" Peter seemed flummoxed.

"Yes, Peter. The kind of books you read say a lot about you. It's too much pressure just to pick something out. Would I get her something I really liked, or try to guess at something she hasn't read? What if she hated it, then what kind of present would it be."

"Okay...no books, then. Flowers won't last, neither will baked goods. Oh, what about the spice shop? I know Pepper likes to cook."

"Okay, let's try it."

Peter and May browsed the spice shop for 20 minutes before May pulled the plug.

"I just don't know what to pick. Plus, it's kind of a weird birthday present. Do I buy a jar of something fancy that she won't use very often? Multiple little jars that she could replace some of her current spices with? But if she likes to cook, she probably already has nice spices? It's too much pressure."

"We're running out of shops here. Want to try the chocolate shop again?"

"No. Let's just find something to eat for dinner and go home. I think I have an idea now."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Any let you pick it apart, I don't think so Peter."

"I'll let Pepper decide if it was a good idea or not."

"Suit yourself. Can we go to Takumi? It's Japanese Mexican fusion, and I could seriously put away ten tacos and maybe some nachos."

"Only if you share the nachos! Last time we had nachos I only had one chip before you polished them all off."

"What can I say? I'm always hungry, extra fast metabolism remember?"

"How could I forget?" May rolled her eyes at Peter, but looped her arm through his and walked toward the taco stand. She wondered when he got as tall as she was, but couldn't place it.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

May thought about texting Pepper, or sending an email. But both felt too impersonal.

"Pepper hi, it's May."

"Hi, it's good to hear from you, I'm glad you caught me."

Yes, I'm glad I caught you too. I was wondering… "

"May, I have to run into another meeting in just under five minutes. Would it be better if I called you back this afternoon?"

"No, it won't take long." 

May couldn't help but smile. Pepper was always busy at work, but she made time to talk to her when she could and let May know in advance if she would have to get off the phone quickly. May guessed she didn't want to seem rude. May found Pepper's all business vibe (with just the smallest soft spot) endearing and really sexy.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had plans on Friday?

"Friday is my birthday, but…"

"Yes, I realize it's your birthday. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Ice Rink with me, and then for hot cocoa. If you're up for it, a late night dinner?"

"You want to take me on a date for my birthday?"

"Well, an adventure date. But, yeah. If you want to go."

"I'd love to, May. It's really sweet of you. I can't remember the last time someone remembered my birthday, let alone planned something."

"Great, do you want to meet me there? I was thinking the Lasker Rink, there will hopefully be less kids than the one by the Zoo. But, I'm really open…"

"May, it sounds great. I have to run, but I'll see you there, say 6pm?"

"That works."

"Great."

"Have a good meeting, Pepper."

"Oh I assure you, this phone call is going to be the best part of my day."

May blushed and she was glad she was alone in the apartment.

"Bye, Pepper."

"Goodbye, May. See you Friday."

May clutched the phone. She and Pepper had only been on three dates in the last couple of weeks, but she just felt this magnetic pull toward the woman, and she was so very willing to trust her instincts. As soon as May collected herself, she started to panic about what to wear on her date. Time to pull up Pinterest...or maybe Instagram. She was hopeful Peter wouldn't be back from Tony's in time to catch her obsessively scrolling the internet, _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you forever to Prinzenhasserin for the beta work.


End file.
